


Besorgt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel ist doch nicht besorgt, weil Boerne krank ist. Oder vielleicht doch ein bisschen?





	Besorgt

„Geben Sie's schon zu, Chef!”

„Zugeben? Was denn, Nadeshda?”

„Sie sind ein wenig besorgt um Boerne, stimmt's?”

Das entlockte ihm doch glatt ein lautes Lachen. „Nur weil der Herr Professor, wie jeder normale Mensch mal, etwas Fieber hat? Ach was, besorgt bin ich ganz bestimmt nicht um den!” Boerne war schließlich kein unverwundbarer Halbgott oder so, auch wenn der sich manchmal wahrscheinlich dafür hielt.

Nadeshda schmunzelte bloß, es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. „Schönen Feierabend, Chef.”

„Danke, wünsche ich Ihnen auch. Bis morgen dann.”

 

Thiel radelte flott nach Hause, schlüpfte direkt in seine Schlafkleidung, schnappte sich sein vorletztes Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, dann schaltete er sich den Fernseher ein, und blieb bei einer alten Tatort-Wiederholung hängen. Die Folge kannte er zwar bereits, na ja, aber besser als nichts. Er war eh zu müde, um sich noch richtig zu konzentrieren.  
Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Flasche, und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Besorgt, ha, von wegen!  
Klar, sicher, ein bisschen ungewohnt war es schon, dass Boerne seit zwei Tagen nicht in seinem Leichenbunker gewesen war, weil er halt Fieber hatte, Boerne war ja irgendwie sonst nie krank. Aber trotzdem war er nicht besorgt um Boerne.  
Es grummelte ein wenig in Thiel. Nicht von Boerne selbst hatte er erfahren, dass der krank war, sondern von Alberich, als er gestern im Institut angerufen hatte. Das war ein komisches Gefühl gewesen. Na ja, Boerne und er hatten sich derzeit eben nicht so viel zu sagen.  
Okay, gut, eigentlich hatten sie sich seit einigen Tagen _gar nichts_ zu sagen, weil sie sich ein bisschen zerstritten hatten, Boerne hatte da was in den falschen Hals bekommen. Okaaay, an _„Verschwinden Sie endlich aus meinem Büro, Sie unnütze Nervensäge!”_ gab es womöglich nicht soo viel falsch zu verstehen. Mann, war doch aber eigentlich gar nicht so gemeint gewesen. Er war halt müde, überarbeitet und hungrig gewesen, und dann war auch noch Boerne mit angeblich superwichtigen Informationen aufgetaucht.  
Natürlich hätte er sich bei Boerne entschuldigen können, aber der war ja gleich eingeschnappt abgerauscht, und später hatte sich das mit der Entschuldigung irgendwie ... nicht mehr so ergeben.  
Na ja, wie auch immer, jedenfalls herrschte seitdem komplette Funkstille zwischen ihnen, und nun war Boerne also krank.

Hmm. Ob er sich vielleicht, Funkstille hin oder her, doch mal ganz kurz bei Boerne melden sollte, um zu fragen, wie es ihm ging? Nee! Wozu denn? Boerne war ja nicht sterbenskrank oder so, sondern hatte doch nur ein bisschen Fieber. Na ja, aber er könnte ja mal wegen dieses einen Berichts Boerne anrufen, hatte er eigentlich eh vorgehabt, und so völlig nebenbei könnte er fragen ... Ja, das würde er machen.

Er wählte Boernes Festnetznummer und wartete, aber der hob nicht ab. Etwa weil er immer noch beleidigt war und nicht mit ihm reden wollte? Ach was, bestimmt nicht.  
Er rief auf Boernes Handy an. Bloß die Mailbox. Seltsam.  
Vielleicht war Boerne ja irgendwo kurz unterwegs und hatte sein Handy daheim gelassen? War aber doch eher untypisch für Boerne, außerdem war er laut Frau Haller immerhin so angeschlagen, dass er das Haus nicht verließ.  
Ob er bei Boerne klopfen sollte? Nur mal, um zu gucken, ob alles soweit in Ordnung war? Er tat es. Zweimal klopfte er laut gegen Boernes Tür. Nichts. Also klingelte er. Wieder nichts. Ein bisschen merkwürdig war das ja schon. Nicht, dass Boerne schwindelig geworden war und er gestürzt war oder so, und vielleicht ohnmächtig in seiner Wohnung lag.  
Mann, wie kam denn jetzt dieses schlimme Szenario in seinen Kopf? Na ja, vielleicht war er es ja doch. Ein ganz klein wenig besorgt um Boerne.  
Er ging zurück in seine Wohnung und griff nach dem Schlüssel für Boernes Wohnung. Hatte Boerne ihm für Notfälle und so gegeben, obwohl er den gar nicht gewollt hatte. War das jetzt ein Notfall? Na ja, ein halber Notfall vielleicht. 

 

„Boerne?” Keine Reaktion. „Boerne, sind Sie da?” Er lief jedes Zimmer ab. Und dann atmete er erleichtert durch.

Da war Boerne ja! Voll angezogen lag er rücklings in seinem Bett und schlief, in seiner rechten Hand hielt er seine Brille.

Als er Boerne die Brille aus der Hand nehmen wollte, damit die nicht kaputt ging, schlug Boerne die Augen auf und sah ihn sichtbar irritiert an.

„Herr Thiel, was machen Sie denn hier?”

„Sie sind nicht ans Telefon und an Ihr Handy gegangen, geöffnet haben Sie auch nicht, weder als ich geklopft noch als ich geklingelt habe, da habe ich mir ... Na ja, ich wollte halt lieber mal nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist bei ihnen.”

„Gott, wie spät ist es denn?” Boerne setzte sich die Brille auf, und schaute auf seinen Wecker, so ein hypermodernes Ding. „Oh, ich wollte eigentlich lediglich ein kurzes Nickerchen machen, und habe beinahe drei Stunden am Stück tief und fest geschlafen. So tief, dass ich Ihre Anrufe, Ihr Klopfen und das Klingeln tatsächlich nicht gehört habe.”

„Wie ... geht’s Ihnen denn so?”

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz.” Boerne deutete auf die freie Betthälfte neben sich.

„Okay.” Er legte sich ebenfalls hin, auf die Seite, stützte sich auf seinem Arm ab und guckte Boerne fragend an. „Und? Wie geht’s Ihnen denn jetzt so?”

„Danke, das Fieber ist seit heute Morgen deutlich gesunken, ich bin zugegebenermaßen noch ein wenig erschöpft und werde mein Institut diese Woche leider nicht mehr betreten können, aber es ist bei Alberich ja in besten Händen.”

Er nickte. „Waren Sie mal beim Arzt?”

„Herr Thiel, wie Sie wissen, bin ich doch selbst Arzt.”

„Na ja, aber das Fieber ...”

„Ist wie bereits gesagt deutlich gesunken.”

Um zu überprüfen, ob Boerne wirklich die Wahrheit sprach, legte er seine Hand auf Boernes Stirn. Hm, ein bisschen warm, ging aber noch. „Wenn's nochmal hoch geht, dann gehen Sie aber sicherheitshalber doch mal zum Arzt.”

Boerne hob eine Braue. „Sie machen sich ja richtig Sorgen um mich, kann das sein?”

„Brauchen Sie irgendwas? Soll ich Ihnen was aus der Küche bringen oder so?”

„Nein, danke.” Boerne grinste breit, legte seine Brille auf den Nachttisch, und schloss dann wieder die Augen. „Ich bin so schrecklich müde.”

„Okay, ich geh' dann mal gleich wieder.”

„Bleiben Sie ruhig noch einen Moment. Wie war es bei Ihnen auf der Arbeit heute?”

„War in Ordnung, nur etwas anstrengend durch mehrere Telefonate und so. Boerne?”

„Ja?”

„Ich meine nicht immer alles so furchbar ... ernst, was ich sage.”

Boerne ließ die Augen zu, nickte aber. „Ich weiß, Herr Thiel, ich weiß.”

„Gut. Und Sie brauchen echt nicht irgendwas?”

„Nein, vielen Dank.” Boerne gähnte. „Ich werde gleich weiter schlafen, das wird mir gut tun.”

Ihm entwich auch ein Gähnen, er war ja auch ziemlich geschlaucht vom langen Tag. „Wollen Sie sich denn aber gar nicht umziehen vorher?”

„Zu müde”, murmelte Boerne, dann ertönte ein leises Schnarchen.

„Boerne?” Keine Antwort mehr. Boerne war bereits wieder eingeschlafen. Der musste echt ganz schön erschöpft sein.

Gut, dann konnte er ja jetzt wieder verschwinden. Aber war gerade so saugemütlich hier. Er legte sich auf den Rücken und machte auch die Augen zu. Kurz liegen bleiben und ausruhen, dann würde er nach Hause gehen.  
Gleich würde er aufstehen, gleich. Nur noch zwei Minuten liegen. Oder drei. Er gähnte ein weiteres Mal herzhaft, wieder ohne die Hand vor den Mund zu halten, sah und hörte Boerne ja eh nicht.  
Nur noch ganz kurz liegen bleiben und ausruhen. Nur noch ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thiel nennt Frau Haller ja selten Alberich, war eigentlich ein Versehen von mir, habe ich aber so gelassen, weil ich es irgendwie an der Stelle ganz passend fand.
> 
> So, ihr Lieben, und jetzt tauche ich **wirklich** erst einmal ein klein wenig ab und kümmerte mich um meine Mehrteiler, einer davon pausiert ja schon seit über einem halben Jahr, vergessen habe ich ihn natürlich nicht. ♥ Mit der Geschichte für den diesjährigen Adventstkalender mag ich auch bald anfangen. Und mal sehen, was noch so alles in meinen Kopf springt.
> 
> Bis bald. :-)


End file.
